


And To All, a Good Fire

by aam5ever



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, Christmas, Fire! Fire everywhere!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan has a special Christmas present for all of Los Santos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And To All, a Good Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Another Christmas gift from me! I hope you guys enjoy!  
> (Shoutout to FakeAHComics)

Ryan's mask slipped on easily over his war-painted face. The cold, solid feel of it ensured that yes, his identity was hidden. It was such a comfort to him that hardly anyone else in the world would indulge in so regularly. Slipping on his jacket, he stretched his shoulders and ventured out of his personal room in Casa de Geoff's Hideout.

Said man was with Ray, playing Mancala at the coffee table. During Christmas time, heists and such were kept down to a minimum. They usually went out to buy things secretly for each other, and they didn't want to possibly accidentally kill each other by being in the wrong mall at the wrong time. 

"Hey, Ry- where are you going?" Geoff interrupted himself with the question. Ray made a move on the wooden board, causing Geoff to lose. "Damn it, Narvaez!" 

"What can I say?" Ray leaned back, basking in the glory of victory. "I've got a knack for sniping and Mancala-ing."

"That's not a word."

"Prove it."

"I'm going out for a... quick second." Was Ryan's excuse. 

Ray got up. "Want me to come with you?" 

"I don't..." Ryan was about to finish his sentence, but he smiled underneath his mask. "Yeah, sure. I heard you like things that go boom, anyways."

Geoff stood as well. "Things that go boom?" His worry lines were showing. He always did worry about Ryan's mental health. 

Ray also looked a bit nervous. "Um... yeah, I do." He couldn't lie. 

Ryan picked up his friend's purple hoodie and tossed it to him. He saw Geoff's mouth about to open again. "Geoff, don't worry. Just call the other guys after I call you later." He then turned the Ray. "C'mon then. It's almost sundown." 

"So?" Ray shrugged the hoodie on, fixing the sleeves as he spoke. 

Ryan chuckled. "You'll see." And with that, he began to leave. Geoff stared after them as they took the elevator to the garage floor. What the fuck was he up to?

Once they reached, Ray decided to speak up. "Um, where are we going?" He cracked his knuckles and began to edge towards the faster sports car. When he noticed Ryan going to the slower truck he owned. He was confused. "Why aren't we taking this one?" He pointed to the one he was going to. 

"Not really enough trunk space." The masked man patted the trunk. He obviously put something in it yesterday. "Get in."

Ray silently followed the directions at first, but once he got in he began asking more questions. "Where are you taking me?" No answer. "Are you going to murder me?" 

Ryan simply laughed.

"...yeah okay but you didn't ANSWER me."

Again, he said, "You'll see."

They drove, listening to Ryan's personal CD of Christmas songs. Why he had this, the Hispanic had no idea. Twelve Days of Christmas started playing, and the low humming of the driver made his passanger slightly worried again. He usually drove wth Geoff or Michael in heists or anywhere, to be honest. Being in the truck with Ryan was always an experience for him. 

For example, he didn't know that Ryan knew all of the twelve days' lyrics in this charol. 

Once they pulled over to an old (closed down) building, the music was turned off and they exited the car, Ray still relatively clueless to everything that was happening. Just then, Ryan took out the bag he had placed in the car at an earlier date.

"Ryan, I am very fucking concerned." He stated as he now followed the masked man down an alley next to the building. He slipped through a hole in the wall, as if he's practiced this, and walked to the stairwell. Climbing the stairs, they got to the roof of the tall building pretty fast. Ray was slightly out of breath, since he wasn't really a runner when it came to any robberies they performed.

Ryan then placed the bag to the side and sat on the edge of the building. Citizens jostled and walked beneath them, and Ray was staring down at them, like a kid looking at a trail of ants in his kitchen. Ryan's eyes, however, were way up. 

"Look." He softly took Ray's jaw in his hands and slowly tilted it upward. "The tree." It was, indeed, the city's glorious Christmas tree. Decorated tastefully, it towered over buildings and matched others. Many passed under its shadow every day during the holidays. It was a symbol of the city's love for Christmas... which was weird because Ray knew a good amount of Jewish people living here. He imagined his friend Barbara giving the middle finger to the tree every time she walked by, and couldn't help but laugh inwardly. 

Ray nodded, glasses illumated at the lights now being turned on since the sun began to set. It was only then that he saw Ryan removing the content of the bag. "What is..." His eyes widened. "Ryan."

"What?" You could just tell from the sound of his voice that he was smiling underneath that gray skull. "What's the issue?"

"What the fuck."

"You have a problem with this?"

"I have a problem with you not telling me sooner." He smirked. "No homo, but I'll love you as soon as you shoot that thing." The light blues of the sky were turning yellow and sunburnt orange. It was beautiful. He wanted to see the tree go up in flames the same color. 

Ryan loaded the launcher he had, and decided to remove his mask, setting it down next to him. He needed to see this in all of its glory, not just what the mask would provide. Ray raised his eyebrows at this, but didn't comment about it. 

The man with the launcher patted it lovingly. "Let's see how many this tree can take." He began to hum a new tune.

It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas...

Toys in every store...

But the prettiest sight to see...

Ryan put the launcher on his shoulder.

Is the holly that will be...

"At your own..." Aim. "Front..." Lock. "Door." Fire.

A rocket reached the tree before Ray could even blink. The explosion sent debris down to the people below, who had already began to scatter. Scattering, just like squishable little ants. 

The second rocket was loaded and hit, causing more of the tree to catch fire. It burned beautifully against the now reddening horizon and the R and R Connection had a perfect view. Flames licked each other as they ascended up the tree, performing a beautiful deadly dance.

"...it's fucking amazing." Ray spoke like a kid on Christmas Day.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Ryan sat back, staring at the mass destruction. Ray looked over at him, and saw the look in his piercing blue eyes. They were reflecting the fire, and joy was present in them as well. Ryan then tore his eyes away from his disaster and pulled out his phone. He didn't even get to call before Geoff's ringtone of the Darth Vader theme sounded. He picked up the call, waiting for the yelling.

It came rather quickly. "What the dicks is this I see from my fucking living room!?" He shouted. "Ryan, control yourself, will you?" Under his breath he muttered, "At least wait until Christmas Eve next time, will you?"

Ryan's laugh came through the phone, causing Geoff to roll his eyes. "Don't worry, boss. I'll... 'control' myself next time." The air quotes were implied. "Call the other guys. I want them to see it too."

"Oh, they see it." Geoff saw them all gaping as they stared out the window at the inferno. "Get home before the cops catch your sorry ass." He then hung up.

Ryan put his phone back in his pocket, and Ray smiled and stood up. "The po-po should be coming soon." He couldn't tear his eyes away from the blazing tree. 

"Let's get going." Ryan said, picking up his mask. 

"Hey," Ray put a hand on his arm. "thanks for taking me."

Ryan smiled at him. "No problem." He said that just as the tree's star fell on a car, causing the car's alarm to go off continuously. 

Merry Christmas to all, and to all, a good fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever


End file.
